


Don't Burn the Cookies!

by madrastic



Series: 14 Day Quarantine [3]
Category: Original Work, Weak Constitution: Common Cat
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Familiars, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: When Master leaves for the day, Blue and Andé find a way to entertain themselvesDay 3: Piercings
Relationships: Blue (WCCC)/Andé (WCCC)
Series: 14 Day Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 14 Day Quarantine, Weak Constitution Extended Universe





	Don't Burn the Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weak Constitution: Common Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302013) by [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/Awkward_Dragon). 



Shauna had decided that she and Master needed to go out “on the town” and “let loose”. It was silly, really, and Master hadn’t looked particularly enthused when Shauna had dragged him out of the house by an arm, talking about shopping and spa days and gossip, claiming that Andé and Blue needed a play date so that the two of them could get to know each other better. She had, as Master complained, read something in a journal about how the familiars of friends should get along, even without their masters.

It was unexpected to suddenly be left alone with Andé, Master shouting a “sorry Blue!” over his shoulder as he was unceremoniously tugged to the carriage. At least the Blue had been given permission to use the kitchen. Food was always a good thing to be in a surplus of. Andé seemed wholly uncomfortable in Master’s house, doing his very best to be as unobtrusive as possible as Blue went to check the locks and watch the carriage go. Maybe they could make something to eat, the bear might have been hungry.

“Andé?” Blue’s voice was quiet, easy. It wouldn’t do to poke at him, not with the dregs of his hibernation still bothering him. “I was wondering if you would like to join me in the kitchen, Master has given me permission to use it in his absence.”

The bear blinked at Blue. “If you think it best.” His words were a bit stilted, as if he had been told to be on his best behavior. Blue was in charge, it seemed.

With awkward steps, Blue escorted him to the kitchen, politely pointing out cabinets where everything belonged. It could be disorienting at first, a new kitchen, and Blue didn’t want to be inhospitable. Andé was nice, and he would really rather not mess anything up between them. It wasn’t rare that a master would let two familiars have the run of the house, unsupervised, even when one familiar wasn’t theirs, but Kara had been partial to keeping Blue with him. Despite the guilt building up in Blue’s stomach, it was nice to be able to be relatively alone without the worry that he had made some grave error.

“What would you like to make?” There were a few simple recipes at the top of Blue’s head.

“I know how to make cookies, if you like those.” Andé shifted from foot to foot. “Can we talk about our masters in this house? I don’t know what rules you were given…”

Incredibly few, Blue had been given incredibly few rules. “Okay, and I don’t see why not. Is there something wrong?”

It was as if a weight had been lifted off of Andé’s shoulders. “No, it isn’t that. Here, you said the flour was in here, right?” Andé pointed at a cabinet and Blue nodded, watching the bear get the ingredients while Blue supplied the utensils. “Do you think your master is odd sometimes?”

“Yes.” There wasn’t a doubt in Blue’s voice. “Master can be incredibly odd at times, but he’s very kind.”

“How so?” Andé’s voice was low. As if realizing that the inquiry could be rude, he backpedaled, stuttering out an apology. “I don’t mean to pry—I’d just like to compare a few things.”

Shaking his head, Blue washed his hands in the sink before returning, starting on mixing the dry ingredients together. “It’s alright. He’s… different. He doesn’t mind that I’m slightly broken, for some reason, that and he likes it when I pick things out for him. I once knew a familiar who had a master like that, he liked it when she pretended to be the one in control, but only in private.”

“Is it… like that?” There was enough innuendo in Andé’s voice to drown the ocean.

_ Was _ it like that? “I… I don’t know. Can you please give me the flour? Two cups.”

Andé obliged him, measuring out the correct amount of flour into a mixing bowl. He moved like he was afraid he was going to do something wrong, like Blue was going to throw him out for being unsure of himself. It  _ was _ a bit odd, spending time alone with the bear. All of their other meetings had been under the indirect supervision of their masters, but it seemed that the two of them had proven themselves capable of being amicable with each other at the very least.

A dark thought entered Blue’s mind. “Are you alright?” If he wasn’t… well… there wasn’t much he could do about it aside from lend a listening ear.

Blinking at him, as if he had been lost in his thoughts, Andé tried to recollect his words. “I—um—yes, I’m alright. My apologies, I don’t mean to be drifting off.”

“It’s okay, um, you can talk about it if you want.” Trying for a pleasant smile, Blue mixed in a cup of sugar. “I wouldn’t mind talking about heavier things.”

The bear shook his head. “No, it isn’t like that. I, uh, I was just thinking about how much your master likes you. Have you two, um, you know, yet?”

Kind of? Blue wasn’t exactly sure how to answer that question. “Y-yes and no.” He could feel the blush starting to rise high on his cheeks.

“How so?” There was genuine confusion in Andé’s voice.

“He sucked my cock.” The words, vulgar as they were, were out of Blue’s mouth before he could stop them, as if Andé were a confessional.

Andé stared at Blue like he had grown a second head. “He did what?”

“He made me lie down, played with me until I was wound up enough to orgasm from a stiff breeze, and then he sucked my dick like he was a pet. It was  _ weird _ Andé.”

“Blue,” the name was said slowly, “I don’t know what that means. He wanted you to breed him? Is that what you’re saying?”

Had… what? “N-no? There’s no penetration involved.” Blue frowned, pausing in his work to give the bear a glance. “You take someone’s… member into your mouth and you do that to pleasure them, that’s what sucking a cock is.”

“That’s a thing?”

Blue was going to have an aneurysm. “There are lots of non-penetrative things. Hand jobs, for one.”

Wide, astounded eyes watched Blue like the familiar was teaching Andé the secrets of the universe. That made sense, Blue had to admit. Pets, even if they weren’t selected for breeding, were expected to know how to please their masters in all sorts of ways. A pet that couldn’t wasn’t going to last long as a pet at all.

“I-I can show you.” It took a mountain of courage to say those words. “If you’d like.”

“Um…” The bear waffled, cheeks coloring some. “As long as I don’t have to be on top, I suppose it’s alright.” He looked down, unable to meet Blue’s eyes as he spoke.

With a nod, Blue wiped his hands clean on a towel and sat down on the cool tile of the floor, gesturing out before him. “It’s easier if you’re sitting down.”

“Right, okay.” Andé sat a respectful distance away from Blue.

A too-far distance. As Blue scooted up to him, the bear looked away, crossing his legs so as to take up less space. Blue tried to put as much calm into his movements as possible, tracing his fingertips along Andé’s thighs. The suppressed flinch didn’t evade his notice, though the darkening blush marked it as a positive reaction. There was a tent forming quickly enough in the bear’s pants, anyway.

“You can let me know if you don’t like something.” Blue’s voice was a bastion of patience and ease. “Or if you do like something. I know how to make it feel better.”

Andé nodded, accepting Blue’s touch like it was some kind of sacred thing, that someone would want to be so gentle with him. Stunned eyes watched as Blue’s delicate hands wandered up his leg, fingers feathering along the fabric with just enough pressure to be felt. He groaned when Blue’s hand danced over the front of his pants, as if the familiar didn’t see the erection there at all. It wasn’t the best when one went right to the main event, he had learned after a few slaps that had left his ears ringing. Not that Andé would dare do something like that in Master’s house to Blue, but the lesson had stayed with the cat.

Palming Andé’s erection through his clothes, Blue squeezed gently, watching the other man bite his lip in an effort to hold still. He looked like this was running him ragged, the gentle ease of Blue’s motions. It was almost funny; was this what Master saw when he looked at him, a familiar unable to comprehend the kindness he was being treated with? A familiar waiting for the other shoe to drop as he was discarded?

A whine slipped out of Andé as Blue stroked him through the fabric, nice and slow. There was no need to rush anything and he would hate to make Andé uncomfortable. Resisting the urge to laugh, Blue couldn’t help but think how comical it was, that he had learned to be more comfortable, more careful with others through his Master. He had drilled that into Blue’s head, consent above all else. Maybe Blue could teach that to Andé, along with dancing. Sex wasn’t always a transaction.

Sometimes.

“Is that okay?” He checked in with the bear. “You can tell me if you’d like me to do something else.”

“U-um, no, this is okay.” Embarrassment flooded Andé’s cheeks like they were blushing virgins, experimenting under the cover of night while their masters slept.

With a nod, Blue gave his cock another long, slow stroke through the fabric. “Okay, good. You can do the same to me, if you want, by the way. S-so it doesn’t feel like you aren’t doing anything.”

Andé’s hand jerked to action, trying to emulate what Blue was doing with clumsy, unfamiliar movements of someone inexperienced with this type of play, the tugging a bit too rough in the wrong spots to be pleasurable. Removing his hand from Andé’s crotch, Blue pulled his own pants, underwear and all, down over his thigh, revealing his half-hard cock.

“Here, it’s easier if you can see.” This was the tone Master had used when explaining things to him, serene and patient. “You want to be gentle and pay attention to the head, that’s where the most sensitive bits are. I can show you, if you’d like.”

This was ridiculous, one familiar giving another a sex talk. Even still, Andé nodded, taking off his underthings. Scooting closer, Blue let himself take a good look at the member between Andé’s legs, a sizable thing that was already hard from what little attention Blue had given him. He was designated as a breeder, after all, but he wouldn’t be acting as such today.

“Like this, watch how my hand goes.” With slow, exaggerated motions, Blue stroked up the length of Andé’s cock, swirling his hand over the head of it, passing his thumb over the slit. “That feels good, right?”

More nods as Andé gasped, the sensations foreign, but not unwelcome. “So… like this?”

Reaching out, the bear did his very best to repeat the motions on Blue. He wasn’t all that bad, just a bit hesitant, a bit ungainly. That was alright though, especially as the callouses of his hand dragged up Blue’s cock, an intoxicating feeling. Swiping over the head of the cat’s dick, a note of pride entered Andé’s eyes at the whine Blue let out. It was taking everything not to buck into that hand, to get some real relief.

“Y-yes, that’s good.”

A naughty thought entered Blue’s mind as he kept jerking Andé off, a naughty thought indeed. Telegraphing his motions so that he could ask him to stop at any time, Blue stroked the bear’s ears, drawing a shudder out of the familiar. Andé moaned deep and low, the sound bouncing around Blue’s chest as if it were trapped there. Hand splayed across Blue’s hips, Andé made him whimper and gasp as his body strained for more. This was good, this was very good. Thank the Stars that Master had left them, had given Blue so much unearned freedom.

Without any input from him, Blue’s hips rut into Andé’s hand. He did his very best to reciprocate the pleasure the man was giving him, years of practice jumping to the forefront of his mind. Blue could give a good hand job, and, for what Andé was doing to him, he deserved more than a good hand job. Master wouldn’t be too upset, hopefully.

Movements grew faster, clumsier, less coordinated as the two of them continued, not daring to draw anything out for too long. Neither of them knew when their masters would be home, and it wouldn’t be very good for either of them if they were found like this, sitting on the kitchen floor, jerking each other off like untrained teenagers. This would have been no food for a week, had Blue been in his old master’s house, no food for a week and a beating to end all beatings. Maybe his master would have taken him against the cool tile, shown Blue exactly who he belonged to.

“Blue?” Andé’s voice was more a gasp than anything, his eyes wide as his limbs trembled with need.

Blinking, Blue realized his hand had stilled, a horribly teasing thing. “Right, s-sorry.”

The concerned look in Andé’s eyes didn’t fade as Blue resumed his actions, even as the bear’s cock twitched and bobbed under the purview of clever fingers. This was written into Blue’s very muscles. He could probably do this in his sleep, if his Master wanted. That wasn’t important right now, with his body demanding more. Blue didn’t need concern, Blue needed more pressure, more speed.

“Faster, please.” The plea was interspersed with a whimper, breaking up syllables and twisting vowels, but Andé understood him, nonetheless, giving him everything he asked for.

Moaning, Blue hid his face in the bear’s shoulder, letting himself breathe in the smell of the other familiar, the smell of sex between them. Soaps and bath oils lingered on the bear’s skin, something faintly flowery under musk and simple spices. His mistress had almost certainly picked them out for him. Blue couldn’t imagine Andé picking out those kinds of smells for himself. He didn’t seem one to have any strong opinions in regards to fashion.

Hand drifting from Andé’s head to wrap around the wrist at his waist, Blue pulled the offending appendage up his shirt. As fingers brushed against the body-warmed metal of Blue’s piercings, Andé’s eyes widened, rolling the little metal barbell between his thumb and index finger as the cat whined, bucking up into the hand around his cock harder.

“Did your current Master give you these?” The bear’s voice was low and quiet as he toyed with Blue’s chest.

A quick shake of his head tided Blue over until he could make words, replacing his hand at Andé’s ears. “No, not Master Kara—an older one.”

“Did they hurt?”

They had given him a reprieve as he recovered. “They were worth the cost, in my previous master’s eyes.”

A hum signaled Andé’s acceptance of that answer, not that he could argue much, not like this. His breathing was growing heavy, his motions more desperate. Any rhythm he had started off with had completely faded. Blue stroked faster as he whined into the crook of his neck, pleading in nonsensical syllables.

Whimpering sharply, Andé’s breath hitched and his hips stuttered as he came over Blue’s hand, dirtying the space between them. Blue stroked him through his orgasm, pulling his hand away as Andé shifted, trying to get away from the excess stimulation. He said nothing as the bear’s own hand stilled, leaving Blue to hump into it like a thing in heat, unable to control himself. Had Andé been a master, there was no doubt that Blue would have been punished for his disobedience.

“A- Andé, please.” His voice was a broken thing, desperate and needy. “Please.”

As if coming out of a trance, the familiar flinched into action, jerking his hand faster as Blue rut into it, breathing hot and hard on the bear’s neck. What a scene the two of them must have made, messy with cum and sweat on the floor of the kitchen, Blue moaning and gasping out broken sounds like a teenager in his first heat, unable to control himself, to control his actions as he thrust harder. Mind growing fuzzy, he felt his climax appear on the horizon, approaching quickly, so quickly. Hesitant murmurs in his ear let Blue know how good he was doing, despite the murmurer himself being unfamiliar with giving such praises.

Crying out like he was being tortured, Blue came hard as Andé froze up, the bear’s hands going to awkwardly wrap around Blue as he panted, trying to blink the post-orgasmic haze out of his eyes. It was nice, being able to rest like this, being able to take a breath. Andé was a good bed partner, even if he was petrified of hurting his partner enough to freeze him where he stood.

“We should—” Blue’s voice sounded hoarse, his mouth dry. “We should probably keep working on those cookies.”

Andé’s laugh was a lovely, comforting sound. Cookies, after an orgasm, that was where Blue’s mind went to. Not cleaning up, not taking a bath or doing the laundry, no. He had promised Andé cookies, and cookies they were going to make. Though, after a moment, Blue guessed that cleaning up wouldn’t be the end of the world. At least they wouldn’t have to think of an excuse when their masters came home and found their familiars disheveled. Thank the Stars that Blue did the laundry, though Andé would have to make do with the sink. Later. It was time for cookies.


End file.
